


Three Hits

by samsdawson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beacon Hills, Cute, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Young Derek, Young Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsdawson/pseuds/samsdawson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gasps at the closeness. “Yeah, w-well you should really see Hercules.”</p>
<p>“Will you watch it with me?” Derek asks. Stiles nods and stands up. “We should probably head back.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Hits

“Derek, hold on,” Stiles says as he nearly trips over a rotting tree trunk. “We don’t all have freaky super senses like you.”

“Yeah, I couldn’t imagine you with heightened senses. I think you’d still be as clumsy as you are now. Maybe even more.” Derek jabs.

“I would hit you if I could see you, you know.” Stiles yelps as he finally trips and lands on his face, hard. “That makes two hits.”

Derek is next to him in an instant, helping him sit up. “Are you alright? Where does it hurt?”

Stiles swats at Derek’s prodding hands. “Down, boy. I’m fine.” Stiles raises a hand to his forehead and he feels something warm and wet. “Actually, maybe not.”

Derek sees the cut on Stiles’s forehead (you know, with his super wolf eyes) and instantly goes into protection mode. He grabs the hem of shirt and pulls. The weak fabric rips easily and he uses that strip to form a bandage for Stiles’s injury. He wraps it around Stiles’s head and Stiles hisses in pain. Derek uses his free hand to grab one of the other boy’s hands and begins to take the pain. Derek’s veins begin to pulse as he absorbs the pain of the cut. Soon, the pain is gone but Derek still holds on. Stiles sits on the forest bed, dumbfounded.

“Wolf trick?” is all Stiles can manage to say. Derek nods as he sits next to Stiles. They sit in silence for a minute, listening to the sounds of the forest around them. Derek sniffs the air. Stiles smells nervous, but content. A weird combination, Derek thinks, but he doesn’t care. He leans his head on Stiles’s shoulder. Stiles tenses at the sudden contact but relaxes quickly. He takes a deep breath and revels in the moment. He never really expected to have this kind of bond with Derek. He remembers the beginning of this whole ordeal, the stuffed wolf. He thinks of how Derek basically is a fluffy plush wolf toy. This gets a laugh.

“Why do you smell so happy?” Derek asks, still keeping his head on Stiles’s shoulder. His voice vibrates Stiles’s body in a pleasant way.

“Why do you smell like a wet dog?” Stiles comes back. Derek lifts his head and scoffs playfully.

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that.” Stiles chuckles and leans back to rest his head on the soft underbrush. Derek does the same. They gaze at the stars. Stiles starts to point out his favorite constellations as Derek nods and listens to the happiness in his voice. Stiles never has to say how he’s feeling. There’s always a way to find out how he’s feeling, whether it’s his tone of voice or the way he smells.

“That one is called Hercules, like the Disney movie,” Stiles continues his in-depth lesson on the Greek astrological figures. “I love that movie.”

“I’ve never seen it,” Derek shrugs. Stiles bolts upright. He slowly turns his head toward Derek, who is slowly sitting up.

“You what?” Stiles says quietly, his eyes widening. Derek feels slightly scared yet slightly amused. “That’s three hits now!” Stiles yells as he lunges at Derek. Derek laughs and jumps and backs away.

“You’ll have to catch me first, slow poke.” Derek taunts as Stiles holds his hands in front of him to find Derek. Being the clumsy person that he is, Stiles once again loses his balance and starts to fall. Almost instantly, Derek is behind him, holding him up. “You should really be more careful,” he whispers.

Stiles gasps at the closeness. “Yeah, w-well you should really see Hercules.”

“Will you watch it with me?” Derek asks. Stiles nods and stands up. “We should probably head back.” Derek extends his left hand to Stiles.

Stiles begins to protest but realizes he probably should take the offer. It’s that or wait to get hurt worse than he already is. So he puts his hand in Derek’s and it feels like an electric current is making its way through his entire body. His cheeks become warm and his heartrate quickens.

“Everything okay?” Derek says, indicating his rapidly beating heart.

“Everything’s great.” Stiles responds shakily. Derek leads Stiles through the winding forest, taking extra care around fallen trees and level changes. Stiles goes to wipe his nose on the sleeve of his shirt, but instead gets preoccupied with the fact that he smells like Derek. He enjoys it.

“I don’t hate Disney,” Derek simply states as they trek through the forest. “I know that’s what you’re thinking.”

Stiles is taken aback. That is exactly what he was thinking. “Well, what Disney movies _have_ you seen?”

“I saw the one with the princess.” Stiles lets out a pained cry. Derek tenses. “What? What’s wrong?”

Stiles breathes shakily. “The one… with… the _princess?_ You _have_ to be kidding me. Almost all of them have princesses! Three hits! You deserve three!” Stiles yells while pummeling Derek with his fists. All Derek can do is laugh as Stiles’s small fists barely make contact with his firm torso. Derek grabs Stiles’s hands and puts them back at his sides. “Stop being strong. Stupid wolf.”

“Stop being weak. Scrawny human,” Derek comes back. “Also, that was more than three.” He reaches for Stiles’s left hand with his left and rubs his middle finger around Stiles’s palm. He sniffs the air and wrinkles his nose in disgust. “You smell like Cora.”

“Sorry?” Stiles says. “She just kind of hovers around me.” Derek nods his head at Stiles’s comment, acknowledging that it is true. She gravitates to Stiles. Although she has a rough exterior, she likes Stiles, though she would never say it that way.

“I know.” Derek continues tracing the lines of Stiles’s palm. He leans his head onto the younger boy’s shoulder and breathes in his scent. Stiles swallows audibly. “Can I try something?”

“Yes,” Stiles answers, maybe too quickly. Derek lifts his head and looks at Stiles, his eyes glowing a soft ochre. He leans in tilts his head slightly. Stiles’s breathing quickens and his breaths become more audible. Derek brings his lips closer then stops.

“I wanted to see if your heart rate would quicken. It did.” Stiles groans and smashes their lips together. Derek breathes heavily through his nose, making Stiles’s lips very warm.

Bliss is the only word Stiles can use to describe this feeling. Kissing Derek feels like the world has melted away and the only things that exist are their bodies, so close, so warm. Lips crashing on lips, tongues melded in an understanding of passion. When Stiles pulls away, he’s breathing very heavily. “Woah.”

“I wanted you to want it, too. You did.”


End file.
